Callisto/Strategies
Callisto is a level 470 bear that can be found south of the Demonic Ruins. He is killed for the valuable Tyrannical ring and Callisto cub, although like the other true Wilderness bosses, also drops the Dragon 2h sword and pickaxe. Despite this, he is considered the least popular of the bosses because of the difficulty of escaping from PKers along with his several abilities. Level Requirements |-| Minimum= * 85 * 60 * 70 * 70 * 70 |-| Recommended= * 105+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ Suggested Equipment Melee *Helm: Verac's helm or Slayer Helmet if on task *Neck: Amulet of glory *Body: Verac's brassard > Monk's robe (top) *Legs: Verac's plateskirt > Monk's robe (bottom) *Weapon: Verac's flail > Godswords > Dragon Warhammer *Boots: Rune boots *Gloves: Rune gloves *Ring: Ring of wealth Note: Verac's set is only used if the full set is brought; if not planning to use Verac's simply bring cheap equipment that provides decent prayer bonuses. How to get there *With 90 Magic, players on the Ancient spellbook can use Annakarl Teleport, which will teleport them into the Demonic Ruins. Simply go south of your location after arriving. Be wary of PKers upon arrival. *With 57 Woodcutting, players can make a Waka canoe and use it to go to the Wilderness. Go northeast of your location, but be wary of PKers and Vet'ion. *If you have neither of these requirements, simply use the Games necklace to teleport to the Corporeal Beast's lair, exit the cave then run up north. Be wary of PKers, Vet'ion and the poison spiders if you do not plan to hug the lava river. Attacks *Melee: Callisto lunges his claw at his target for heavy melee damage. *Shockwave: Callisto unleashes a shockwave against his target. When this happens, a game message will appear saying that he has used the ability against you, just like Vet'ion's earthquake and Venenatis' web attack. This attack has no cooldown and can hit up to 60 in one attack. Callisto will use this ability much more often the further you are from him. The projectile of this attack is similar to Wind Wave. *Knockback: A small white projectile flies from the player straight to Callisto. When this happens, you will be knocked back several spaces from your current location, and a game message will appear stating "Callisto's roar knocks you backwards.", dealing up to 3 damage. *Heal: A red aura will appear under Callisto. The next attack that deals damage to Callisto will result in small percentage of that damage healing him instead. Strategy When fighting Callisto, he can be solo'ed easier compared to the other bosses as it is impossible for him to kill a player in one game tick (Vet'ion can one tick the player with a shockwave + orb combo, while Venenatis can one tick without warning with her web + melee attack). Callisto has a fairly high defence level, but his defence bonuses are quite low compared to the other Wilderness bosses, apart from the Chaos Elemental. His lowest defence bonus is his slash defence, with a total of +104 slash defence, so Godswords on slash should be used to take advantage of this weakness. If the player does not bring a godsword, they can bring a set of Verac's instead, as the set ignores his defences and can hit hard. However, this makes the player an attractive target for PKers that occasionally appear at Callisto's domain. If ranging, players should get within melee distance of Callisto, as his shockwave attack seems to be used more often the further a player is from him while using a combination of diamond and ruby (e) bolts. Maging is not recommended as like Venenatis, Callisto has extremely high magic defence, with a defence bonus of 900. While going to Callisto, if you plan to run through the valley of poison spiders, an antipoison is recommended if the spider manages to hit you as poison can lower the player's health to allow Callisto's shoockwave to kill the player. Larger teams are advised to spread out fairly so Callisto will constantly turn around, losing game ticks that could have been used to attack targets. In a duo, players will stand opposite of each other, and those in trios or quads can do the same in a duo for the vacant sides. Masses will not matter as Callisto is unlikely to turn as much to face his targets. As Callisto resides in level 41-44 Wilderness, it is very hard if not impossible to escape from PKers as you are near or at dragonstone teleporting range at Vet'ion and Venenatis. For solo fighters, players can lure Callisto very far from his wandering zone and to the south-east where he may be killed without being able to retaliate back. You may want to bring a magic longbow to lure Callisto, as a magic shortbow has less range then it. Lure him east into a pile of skeletons near the lesser demons, then into a pile of rocks southwest of the skeletons. Move him west so that he will move out of the rock pile, and then move back east to the edge of his range, then move him one tile east. If done right, he should move one tile to the east and stay there for the whole kill. Players may want to bring Stamina potions and perhaps Antipoison to escape from PKers. If players manage to escape from PKers, they may be attacked by the poison spiders that occupy the patch of land just south of his location. Antipoison can also be used if the player decides to run straight past them while heading to Callisto. Category:Bosses